


Anywhere with you

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, childhood AU, just basically them running away together, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trish turns eighteen, her and Jessica run away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere with you

Ever since she was young, Trish Walker has been taught what the papers and magazines want, an open mind, the occasional scandal, it leaves them happy and then they mind their own goddamn business for a couple of months.

That’s why she's always dreaded her eighteenth birthday. The press loiter like wolves, having been sprung to pounce on this day for years, waiting hungrily for party gossip and eagerly rushing to sexualise the now adult Patsy Walker because they won’t get ripped to shreds for it anymore.

However, Trish turns eighteen and wakes with a sense of freedom that’s she’s never felt before. Her eyes open easily, wide awake and excited, and she slips out of bed with an energy that she’s only ever achieved through drugs before.

Sitting on the floor is a suitcase. It’s black and simple, with scuff marks lining the bottom like toy soldiers. The wheels are dirty and old and rust clings to them magnetically.

The whole suitcase is bursting from the seams and Trish feels akin to it in a way. Her skin itches with possibility, her hands jittery with excitement. Alertly, she slips out of bed, pulling on the clothes she laid out neatly on the floor the night before, as quietly as she can.

 As soon as she is dressed she grabs her suitcase. It’s heavy, but she feels a burden lift off her shoulders with every step she takes, as if she is walking into clouds.

It was Jessica’s idea. Jessica, with her hero complex and her bad attitude. Jessica, who had taken Trish’s hand one day after a particularly loud shouting match with her mother and whispered _“we’ll get out of here together, no matter what. As soon as we can, we’ll find our own place and never look back.”_

 _“Can we see the city at night?”_ Trish had asked, and Jessica smiled sadly, nodding and placing a soft kiss on Trish’s fingers.

As Trish reaches the bottom of the stairs, she sees Jessica standing by the front door. Light surrounds her and encases her hair like a halo. She smiles, Trish instantly returning it. Tilting her head backwards a little in a gesture for Trish to come over, Jessica lets the smile stay on her face, like a coffee stain or a faded photograph.

Slowly, Trish places the suitcase down on the shiny floor, smirking at Jessica’s confused look. She pulls a crumpled piece of yellow paper out of her pocket, before quietly attempting to straighten it out. There’s a slate in the middle of the kitchen, large and square and all too clean, decorated with stupid glass ornaments and a bowl of fake fruit. Trish carefully places the paper upwards in the centre of the slate, before hopping back to pick up her suitcase.

Cocking her head, Jessica moves over to the middle of the kitchen, snorting loudly as she reads the words Trish has written ever so eloquently.

_Fuck you mother._

Turning around with a grin, Jessica moves over to Trish, holding out her hand. Linking their fingers together, Trish smiles as Jessica pulls her closer and whispers into her ear. “Ready to be free Trish.”

Trish walks forwards, Jessica in one hand and suitcase in the other, until they are though the front door, into the spotlight of the real world. “More than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new jessica jones blog come follow me @ trishicatrash.tumblr.com


End file.
